Ratchet & Clank Future: Doomsday Assualt
by Mighty1
Summary: Exploring sectors, Ratchet & Clank return back to their old ways destroy robots and aliens and saving galaxies. However, one simple encountering of an ancient specimen, causes galaxies to rip apart. In order to prevent this, Ratchet & Clank must correct a wronging in order to prevent future chaos. With the help of power ancient stones known as Interval Relics.
1. Chapter 1: Reckless Encountering

**A story that will one day be famous. Yeah I've been busy working on some other things and whatnot. But I'm juggling to finish my other stories so it's hard but anyway here we go enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Reckless Encountering  
_A Stranded Lombax_

* * *

Meteors soaring through the night sky, not anywhere near the tall buildings that were seen throughout the cities. The planet Yuton is what it's called. The famous "Planet with floating lights" , home of the Yutopian Galactic Enchanted Tower, known for its close encounters with the meteors above. Over the hills away from the urban areas of the towers,

"Keep carrying those shipments. If one of them, even the tiniest of them gets shattered, I'll make sure you'll meet the same fate. Now keep going maggots!" a pissed off Yutopian commander leads his fellow low-ranked comrades out of the docked air ships.

"Boy looks like someone didn't get lucky last night! Haha" two low ranked Yutopians laughed in secret.

"Oh what's that? Two Yutopian's want to get their first trial being shattered INTO A MLLION PIECES!" the commander shouted. The two continued onward highly intimidated. The shipments of Cyber Crystals were being hauled over to a hidden anonymous tunnel unknown to anybody but them.

From a far distance; "Okay so it looks like they just arrived with the loot. Now what?" The Lombax asked.

"Those ugly fiends! How dare they break into my city and steal those precious artificial jewels! I have the right mind to shove those crystals right up their…".

"Take it easy big guy" Ratchet moved from the edge of the tropical road, removing his high-tech binoculars. "We gotta know where they're taking them first of all" he puts them back on. He sees them hauling them inside a tunnel to his very left.

"Ratchet…" Clank's voice was heard in his transmitter.

"Come in good buddy! Any luck on the coordinate info?" he asked watching the Yutopian's carrying the Cyber Crystals.

"Almost, so far it only shows us that the planet consists of an underground volcano that's hasn't erupted in centuries" the small robot reported. "Looks like that's one thing I don't have to worry about" he said to himself. "But however Ratchet, the planet's core is located near the ranges of the volcanic eruption. Let's just hope nothing goes iffy at your position Ratchet".

Ratchet quickly gets ready for action. He activates his Armor Vending Forearm Pad Watch prepping his body for destruction. "Don't worry Clank. We've been doing this for years" he checked his armor status on his transmitter. "Nothing is going to go wrong!". He walks over back to his ship, but

*Crunch* "ANNNNNNNNNNK* the sound of a snagglebeast in pain after Ratchet steps on its tail. The screaming alerted the Yutopian guards. "Hmm?..." they turned their attention over to Ratchet's position. "Great! Uh…A change in plans Clank." He hops into his ship and blasts into the air.

"Ratchet the Yutopians are aware of your intrusion. Use your newly installed cloaking device in ships panel to maneuver through enemy fire." Clank assisted. "Thanks, but what about the Rangers? Aren't they suppose to drop in as well!?" he asked gaining altitude. "I'm not certain…there's a big delay over at the station.".

"Delay?!",

"_Affirmative_",

"Argh!" he grunts avoiding enemy fire. "Not to worry Ratchet" Qwark began. "Just think of all the times we had in dire straits. I'm sure it will occur to you that you'll survive this deadly situation" he attempted to cheer him up. Barrel rolling from enemy missiles, he begins to stay level and go forward. "Qwark now's not the time for your so called "pep talks" I'm gonna need some backup.." the troubled Lombax attempted to stop Qwark from making things worse.

"Ratchet Incoming Star Cruiser! I repeat incoming Star Cruiser!" Clank warned. Ratchet steered the ship to make a U-turn. "Great! " the sarcasm in his voice was noticeable. Doing his best to avoid hyper blasts, Ratchet tries to find a distraction so he can activate the cloaking device. "Clank! What's a Star Cruiser doing in the Omega Sector?!"

"I'm…I'm not certain" the panicked robot tries to bring his friend to safety. "Ratchet the ship's call signs can't be identified" he warned. Ratchet tries to evade as much enemy fire as possible,

"Meaning?" he asked.

"There's no telling whose side that Cruiser is on".

"Riiight!...Whoa!" he barrel rolled again out of the way of an enemy missile.

"_Warning! Warning! Incoming EMP Blast from enemy Star Cruiser. Repeat incoming EMP Blast from enemy Star Cruiser!_" Aphelion reported. "Ahh Crap!".

*SShhhhuuuchh* the blast hit Ratchet's ship, disrupting his radio communications and disabling his ship. "Ahh NO! Not good! Aphelion activate Hyper Flaps!" he held on to the steering. "_Negative All ships Evasive Maneuver systems are offline! Prepare for crash landing!_" she warned.

"How!?" he panicked. The scared Lombax fiddled with his transmitter and to transfer Aphelion form the ship's panel. "Alright where's the ejection lever!" he looks around his seats, finds it, and tries to pull it. "Come on work!" it wouldn't budge.

Ratchet tries to pull it with more strength but ends up breaking the lever. "Ahh Great!". He pulls out his Comic Buster and blasts the windshield. The powerful force of the air causes him to blow him out of his ship and drift with extreme speed in the air.

The hard and painful air resistance brushing against this face, as he tries to…

"Deploying Armor Flaps!.." he manually reaches for his back. Two enemy battle ships head in his direction coming upward. "Huh…uh" he begins to panic. He still tries to reach for his back to activate the flaps. The ships close in on the helpless Lombax. Their lasers begin to charge up to unleash fire. In a clutch moment, he presses his back causing the flaps to activate and pushes him upwards in the sky. The two ships crash into each other,

*BOOOOM* Ratchet safely drifts through the smoke and into the night tropical forest.

He flips and lands onto his feet, deactivating the flaps. He raised his forearm to his face, "Aphelion! Status on armor" he ordered. He looks at what is around him, nothing but the trees and the wet plants. "_Armor's defense mechanisms are disabled. Helmet projection has been neutralized. Core upgrading has been permanently disabled._" She reported. He stomps onto the soft soil,

"Awh…Great." He changes to his radio transmitter, "Clank this is Ratchet…come in buddy…." He awaits for a response. "…" Nothing but static was heard, he fiddles over to Qwark's communicator. "Qwark..come on in!...Qwark!". "….." Nothing but the static.

He droops his forearm downward, "Communication systems are down too huh?" the discouraged Lombax asked Aphelion. "Affirmative",

He looks up at the tall trees, "I guess I can get a good glimpse on where I'm at". He walks across the soft soil and to a tall tree, climbing his way up to the top, avoiding anything harmful. He pulls out his High-Tech Binoculars, "Hmm….looks like I can use that radio tower over there to regain access to Clank and the others" he continues to look for anything useful. "Problem is…..I probably won't have a good welcome when I get there" he warned himself.

"Aphelion if I access the controls to that radio tower, do you think you can download useful info on my transmitter" Ratchet asked scouting about.

"_Affirmative. Warning multiple Yutopians detected, proceed with caution. High-Tech Mechanical war machines are lurking through the forest_" she warned the Lombax.

"Hey don't worry I'm used to this. I'm not Clank but I know my ways of accessing through machinery" he confidently jumped down from the tree. He begins to stroll into the trees,

Inside the night rainforest, Ratchet must find his way out of enemy lines. Through the soft fertile soil, the tall shady trees, and the weird looking fly eating plants he steps over, that weird smell as you go deeper inside a forest. He slaps his face often, the annoying presence of fruit flies surround his face. "I hear machines, maybe we're getting near to the tower" he happily commented. "_Proceed with caution. Enemy machinery detected in upper area_" she warned the anxious Lombax.

"Any sign of the intruder?" a question was asked by a pacing Yutopian guard. "Nope nothing but the delicious flies flying about" he gazes at one and launches its tongue to the fly, eating it. "Stop slacking on the job!" the other guard slaps the back of the first one, releasing the fly. "We have to keep an eye out! I heard the intruder is a Lombax" the guard reported.

The other one took a step back, "A Lombax!? Are you sure? Aren't they extinct?". Ratchet climbing onto the ledge, "No one is hip these days. I guess it's up to me to set'em straight" he climbs all the way up. "Warning! Recommending not to alarm Yutopian troops. Enemy technology is far beyond unrecognized" she warned him. His back to a tree, he listens in on their conversation,

"Are you saying that our atmosphere defense systems were penetrated by a mere Lombax?!"

"Yes Exactly! We have to do something about that new guy we hired. I knew it was a bad idea for the boss to allow his wife's cousin to handle defense systems" . Ratchet peeks his head out,

"So I'm guessing in order for me to gain access to the tower, is by retrieving something from them right?"

"_Affirmative_" she responded. He reconnects his eyes back to the two guards, "Don't you worry I can handle the boss's decision. Since I'm his all-time favorite" it boasts,

"Get in line. And besides there's no way the boss would ever trade up something like you for a wife that he has!"

"Yea you may be right! But someone needs to replace the new guy" .

"You two! The Commander DeRice needs all infantry in the Bottom Sector on the double!" a guard with a high rank interrupted. "Yes-sir…." one of them ran quickly. "Riii—Right away" the other followed.

The last one was on its way out to, but looked behind him, *sniff sniff*. It picked up an unusual scent, and lurked to the area where Ratchet was. Its nose leads it to the tree where Ratchet was, he looks behind it, nothing but the flies humming around. "This must be going crazy or something" it walks back.

The Lombax jumped from the tree and onto the fertile ground, "That was close…still couldn't find anything useful data for us to gain access" he walked away from the tree looking at the transmitter on his forearm. "This thing looks totally fired" he begins poking at it. But it turns on,

"Hmm?..." he seemed surprised. "How is it transmitting all of a sudden?" he looked so confused. "Radio signals detected from tower. Transmitter responding to incoming waves" she reported.

"So okay which means this radio tower is our ticket back on track. This might be a lot easier than I thought" he brushed the back of his fur. "Aphelion, with the amount of signal strength we have on the transmitter, do you think you can reach Clank and the Galactic Space Rangers?" he asked sparking up a good idea.

"_Affirmative. But in order to gain full access with no static interruption, you must access the tower itself_" she warned him.

"Alright I guess I have to storm my way inside". He fiddles his transmitter, turning if off and heads down the steep hill.

The revolving doors of the tunnels lead to the starting point of the radio tower. The anxious Lombax, Ratchet spies through the tall plants to scout the area for any threat to himself. Two Yutopian guards, hold off the entrance to the radio tower. He moves out from the bushes and begins his assault. The unprepared guards were taking numerous blasts from Ratchet's Comic Buster, after being destroyed he approaches the large door. He feels onto it,

"Looks like I can't get in without a clearance" he made the conclusion.

"_Use the guard's security pin numbers to gain access the doors._" He turns around and kneels to a remaining part of a guard. "Let's see…downloading security pin number and…." He waits,

"Done! Now to test this thing" he extends his forearm near the security clearance panel. "Yutopian Trooper Clearance…scanning….Clearance granted welcome Trooper, your presence is most needed" the door opens. He runs inside,

Inside the tunnels of the radio tower,

"_Signals strength is growing stronger, current transmitting status_" Aphelion reported. "Keep me posted I want to try to patch in as soon as possible".

The tunnels seem highly guarded and full of advanced weaponry, the armored steel doors. The closed in areas being used to go from one place to another, this restricted facility consist of both offensive and defensive system maneuvers that will cause chaos and destruction among any who oppose the Yutopians.

"Ratchet…do you copy?...Ratchet?...Come in Ratchet?" ,

"Clank I'm here….good to hear from ya buddy!" he face lightens up,

"Ratchet …..can you…..hear me?...Ratchet" the signal grows weaker,

"I can hear you. Clank…! You okay?!",

"R…Rat….". , "_Transmission lost. Radio Tower located on upper region, though due to architecture purposes, we must go deeply underground to reach the top_". "Architecture purposes?" he questioned,

"What kind of space art freak would design something like that?" he walks into the elevator in front of him. He activates the elevator panel, descending him to a lower floor.

"_Warning! Multiple Yutopian Troopers detected. Proceed with caution_." She warned. He takes out his wrench to prepare for a storming battle.

The elevator stops, the doors spread open. He looks left then right, he sees nothing but red lines going across from wall to wall. Nothing was present, no security guards, no troopers , no traps, just a some security detecting lines, a Lombax and a voiced computer woman. "I guess I better keep a low profile, this place seems harmless. I bet the Thyrranoids would put much of a threat than these guys". He turns to his right and sees a bolt crank that needed to be turned by his wrench. The security lines were rotated into a different direction causing him to move,

"Whoa! This place seems to be heavy on destructive weaponry. I can surely use these for the Apogee Space Station, boy Talwyn is gonna love this" he marches onward. The massive missiles, the armored vehicles, the neutralizing laser beams. A paradise for the fellow Lombax,

"Ratchet…Come…Come in Ratchet?",

"Clank can you hear me…."

"Ratchet?...Is that you?...Ratchet? Ratchet?"

"Yeah it's me! Can you read me buddy?"….

"R….Rat..C…" "Signal lost…." She informed,

"Dang! So close, the signal was better so we must be getting close". Running up the vortex like structure, he makes his way upward with not enemies to fire at. "This can't be this easy. Something's….not right" he stares at the large missile at the center of the whole vortex structure. He continued his way up to the top, he sees another elevator. "Aphelion calculate distance between me and the radio control room" he ordered fiddling with the elevator panel. The elevator activates,

"Calculating…..about when reached at the top about 700ft",

"Great makes my job a lot easier". "Ratchet….Ratchet please C..Come in!",

"Clank I'm here, I'm almost at a nearby radio control room, I'll fill you in on some more info when I get there"

"…O…kay…..hurry". "_Transmission is growing stronger, control room is up ahead_" they've reached to the top. The elevator doors open,

"Great now let's see what this thing does…" he examines the controls. "How do you work this thing?" he begins fiddling around.

"_Welcome! Please send security pin number_" the computer required. He extends his forearm to the scanner,

"Transferring pin number and….." he awaits. "_Verifying….Access granted #45209-X23, pleased to see you again_.".

"Likewise..",

"Okay Aphelion do your stuff". He allows her to process through the computer satellite signals. "Processing…..". "No fire walls or virus fields detected",

"Great! Now let's try some radio hacking". He fiddles with the buttons, "Inputting coordinate locations, accessing ship's mainframes…..and done and done". Clank appears on the screen,

"Ratchet thank goodness" he sighs with relief. "Sorry I took so long buddy, that EMP blasts whipped out my entire armor arrangements…including the transmitter",

"Not to worry we have the right mechanic to help you with that!" he moves out of the way, revealing,

"Al!",

"Hey Ratchet long time no see eh?",

"Wow All it's been awhile!" he stops his amazement, "What are you doing at the Apogee Space Station?"

"I was selected to be your armor and weapons manager. I was at retirement until Clank filled me in the details".

"Well I'm glad you decided to join us!".

"Is that Ratchet? Oh goody lemme speak to him" the big green muscle man appeared,

"Howya doing old fuzz bucket pal of mine. Why we were worried that you were going to be …well destroyed",

"And wasn't you the one that said that I'm used to "dire straits" situations like this before",

"Well…yes..but not to worry we'll send those Galactic Rangers to your position pronto". Qwark began to show his heroic superstar personality,

"No my location isn't the objective. The Objective is located in Landmire City , where the Yutopians took the Cyber Crystals. Here it is on the map" he displays a map. "Meet me at those exact coordinates",

"Roger that good buddy, now get your furry buttocks out of there.",

"Buttocks?",

"Yeah….I got bored so I decided to take up on British language" he pulls out a book. "See it's all in this book." He puts on his glasses, "Would you care for a spot of milk".

Clank jumps to the screen, "We'll meet you there Ratchet". The transmission was terminated. "Okay now that that's settled, Aphelion can you hack into this radio mainframe and repair my transmitter?",

"Affirmative, please install me to the mother board". He extends his arm to the insertion network and transfers Aphelion into the control panel.

"Control Panel hacked, hook up component to armor transmitter". He does so,

"_Acquiring Armor Vending Forearm Pad rebooting sequence. Installing latest defense mechanisms. Repairing permanent wire fractures. Forearm Pad repaired_" she reported.

"Awesome". *ARAAORARORAOR* the alarm systems went off. "_Alert Intruder located in the facility_".

*Patoooww* a laser was shot for Ratchet as he dove forward. The holoscreen was destroyed,

"Okay Aphelion time to go" he transferred her out of the system and into his transmitter. Blasting his way out of trouble, he dives back into the elevator. He fiddles with elevator panel and activates it to descend him back below ground level.

"_Warning! Warning! Multiple enemy readings detected on ground floor. Recommend evasive maneuver!_",

"This might be what I was waiting for" he pounds his fist, and takes out his wrench and begins twirling it in the air. "Oh yeah. Aphelion check the armor's status",

"_Analyzing…..armor's defense mechanisms improved and highly functional. Core electrionically charged to its maximum. Helmet displayer enabled and fully functional." _She reported,

"Great now how about a little…" he activates his helmet,

"Head protection".

The elevator comes to a halt, the doors spread open. "There's the intruder!",

"Get the Lombax!",

"I guess this is my warm welcome!" the anxious Lombax allowed his instincts to kick in. Blasting his way out of harm, he tries to fend himself off from the Yutopian force. Enemies coming in left and right as he descended.

Multiple types of Yutopian Troopers ambushed him in all directions, turrets fired from elevated locations. Melee type troopers came to close range as the Lombax continues to wreak havoc among them all. With only his wrench and Comic Buster, he marches onward to bottom of the vortex-like structure. Until he comes to a halt,

"Great the doors are sealed off! Is there another way",

"_Electronic scanners indicate another entrance is located where a large amount of heavy mechanical artillery machinery are approaching this area!",_

*CRASSSSH* "Annihilate intruder!" it cocked its large cannons and opens fire,

He dives out of the way, and returns fire upon them. "Looks like I'm going to need another route….mind if I take yours?" he continues fire on the large mechs.

He dives his way inside the entrance, "Aphelion show me the next location of an elevator" ,

"_Scanning Sector…..elevator located on this exact floor at these coordinates_".

"Alright time to show my stuff" he ran onward. Running down a slope and moving with the tunnel that slowly goes to the left, the Lombax followed the path. The path of the tunnel was quiet, no sign of troopers heading in his direction. The storm seemed to be settling for the moment.

"Ratchet the Rangers are in position to follow orders. What's your status over?" , he checked his forearm,

"I'm heading out now Qwark, I have a feeling they won't let me leave without a fight",

"Not to worry you Lombaxes have what it takes to survive dangerous matters",

"Can't argue with that logic. I'll let you in on more details as when I reach the surface",

"Roger that good buddy! Qwark out". In front of him was a laser proof glass, and he sees the troopers getting ready for round two as they head out to confront the intruder.

Continuously blasting through remaining enemy lines, Ratchet marches past heavy artillery, unlocking a huge blast steel door reinforced with more heavy artillery. He crosses a bridge with glass seen on the roof and the sides.

"They're about to begin their assault. Aphelion how far to that elevator?". He sees the ships and the trooper getting ready for takeoff,

"_Elevator location 1200ft east from current location_",

"Music to my ears. I'll be out of here in no time". Running across the bridge he takes a left, finds the elevator and activates it to go upward to the surface.

Located at the Heliport at the top of the facility,

"There's the intruder!" a guard pointed out. Three more were accompanying the first one. Ratchet prepared himself with his wrench. A Yutopian turned its unseen face,

"You must be the Lombax wreaking mayhem around my facility",

"Yeah, who are you?" he looked determined,

"I am Commander DeRice, commanding officer of the Yutopian Organization of Universal Terror. And you're trespassing in my empire.",

"Look whatever you want with Cyber Crystals, is my concern, so hand them over". ,

"Hmhmm I hate it when the heroes believe that they can get what they want from the villains just by saying to them to hand whatever over! I'm afraid I can't do that! You see our Lord Zyno requires them for his little project he's preparing". He explains,

"And I won't allow a mere Lombax to foil his plans".

Ratchet approaches him, "Not if I do something about it!" he rushes.

"Mhm" the commander laughs. He extends his hand and freezes Ratchet with his power of force,

"Pathetic Lombax it's about time you learned your place" he shoots him backwards to the wall. "Hahaha…you two ready the ship for takeoff! We have an empire to rebuild!" he walks inside along with his troopers, and prepares to takeoff.

The Lombax recovered and stood up and sees them burst off on the highway and fly off to the city,

"Dang! I let'em get away". He stands straight up. Enemy Yutopian ships soared over his head, following the Commander's ship. Large amounts of them flying all at once,

"I better head to the city!" he activates his hover boots and burst off into turbo speed, rides the highway and leaps off to the city.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it**


	2. Chapter 2: Going Commando again?

_In this Chapter Ratchet has equipped with a new weapon called the Hyper Thrust Shotgun. Along with the near Armor called: Lightyear Commando._

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Going Commando...again  
_Back at it again; Storming the Frontier_

* * *

Meanwhile, in skies of Landmire City….

The Yutopian fleet hovers across the urban city waiting for further instructions from the Commander ship. They begin their task as they start sending troopers down throughout the cities and the aerial streets. The city was heavily surrounded by Commander DeRice's dropships; they swarmed everything and continued their rampage over the city.

Hovering from the outskirts of the city, the flying Lombax arrives near the entrance of the city grounds. *WOOOOOSH* the wind gets torn through, as he pierces his way towards the city.

"Deploying flaps!" he yells slowing his diagonal descent towards the ground. *cuuuush* he comes to a complete stop.

"Perfect landing" he dusts of his hands with a smirk on his face. Reflection time was over after, Ratchet regained his forgotten memory of an invasion happening. He looks up to the sky and sees the numerous ships taking it all over,

"Gotta hurry to the city, who knows what DeRice is doing right now." He looks at the troubled city,

"What I don't get is, why would he invade their own race?".

"_Warning! Enemy dropships closing in on your location. Recommend preparation for battle!",_

"Alright! Nothing else is new…" *SMASH*. "Except for…..that: his confidence slowly lowered as well as his ears.

Even larger mechs landed where Ratchet was standing, dropships were loading off troopers. In order for him to penetrate through enemy weaponry, he's goes and resumes what he's known for. Blast first and never ask question later, just keep on blasting.

Avoiding advanced enemy weaponry he maneuvers through multiple Yutopian reinforcements. Switching from his Comic Buster, Hyper Thrust Shotgun and his Wrench he moves from mech to mech, trooper to trooper, and dropship to dropship, he moves onward of the forest.

"The city gates are up ahead. Better make sure nothing comes out when I come in", he blasts his way closer to the gates themselves.

"_Warning! Enemy starfighters closing in the area",_

"Better get inside while I still have the fur on my back" he pries up the destroyed gates with his wrench. "Okay hopefully the elevator isn't down!" he walks inside and activates it ascending him upward to a higher elevation.

The curious Lombax looks stares at the glass windows at the invasion that's going on.

"Ratchet I've found your navigation point. Yutopian troops are invading Landmire City searching for something else other than the Cyber Crystals" his robot companion explained,

"It still doesn't make sense, why would they attack their own race?",

"That is currently unknown. The Galactic Rangers are ready for their aerial descent. Accompany them at the roof of the Y.G.C Tower",

"Y.G.C Tower?",

"It's the highest building in the city" he looks to his left diagonally. He sees the very tall building.

"I guess I pick the wrong time to eat a first class meal" he scratched the back of his head.

"I'll meet you at that location. Just try to avoid enemy fire okay Clank",

"Righto".

The determined Lombax continued his way crossing the bridge over to a tower building. The dangerous building seems to be unstable,

"_Warning! Tower building on the brink of crumbling. Please proceed to the nearest building",_

"Also….I don't think those Starfighter are too fond of me on this building!" running in and out of the current building, gaining altitude, he finally crosses the bridge over to the next tower building as the other one crumbles to the ground.

"Whew that was close. Gotta make sure to time my clutch moments right!",

"Ratchet? What's your position?",

"Not too now! I have a little bit of more tower buildings to go!" he rushes,

"Be careful our ship's scanners are picking up another wave of Starfighters",

"Great more party goers! This can't get anymore better!" he enters the next building. Destroying troopers left and right, he blasts his way from bridge to bridge avoiding Starfighter shots and falling from a very dangerous height as he continues to elevate from tower to tower. The jump pads seen on the grounds, helped elevate more quickly. Heading to a dead-end on tower building, but a jump pad was present in front of him, avoiding the storm fire of the swarm of enemy ships.

"Whaaaaaa" he flies into the air, and lands on a flying platform and continues his ascent for the Y.G.E Tower.

"_WARNING WARNING! INCOMING BATTLE STAR CRUISER COMING AT HIGH SPEED!" ._

"It's….the same thing from last time!" he pointed out continuously ascending. The cruiser continues to soar in the direction where Ratchet is trying to go,

"_WARNING WARNING! CRUISER PENETRATION THROUGH AERIAL PLATFORM ROAD IN T – 10 SECONDS. 10-9-8-7-…",_

Nothing to do but attempt to reach the other side, he continues to run.

"_6-5-4-3-2-….1" _ *CRAAASSSH* the Cruiser blows right through the platforms, completely destroying them, causing Ratchet to fly in the air.

"WhaaaAhhhhh!" he falls helplessly in the dangerous, laser flying sky. He then pierces through the wind by putting both his hands and feet together, and activates his hover boots. Once again avoiding enemy fire, he increases his diving speed.

"Deploying Flaps!" he yells slowing down his air pummeling descent,

*Shhhhuuuuuuuhhh* he lands safely on a aerial railroad track. He grinds his way out of harm's way,

Jumping from rail to rail continuously avoiding enemy fire, he ascends his way back up to the tallest tower.

"_Warning! Enemy Starfighters located near the end of the train route!",_

" Then it looks I should I should an early procrastination!" he panics as they begin to charge their beams. "Oh boy! Here we go!", he prepares to jump.

"Ratchet!" a ship flies right by him,

"Huh? Talwyn?",

"Don't think about dying on us!",

"I wasn't ….planning too" he gets ready for something. He approaches the fighters,

"Here latch on!" she flies by with a versa-target on the bottom of her ship.

"Here we gooooo!" he soars into the air swing from Talwyn's ship. *BOOOOOOOM* the shots were fired, but also the trains collided with each Starfighter.

Approaching the Y.G.E Tower roof,

He lands onto the roof, as she flies by. "We'll catch up later Ratchet. I'll meet you at the factory" she flew around the building, departing for her next task.

"Thanks!" he waved. He turned around as a dropship lands right next to him. The latch door opens,

"Sarge! It's about time you go here!" a Ranger walked out and greeted ,along with Clank and some more,

"Huh when's the last time I saw you guys?" he threw his hands to his hips.

"I don't' know somewhere near Metropolis!" they approached each other. They slapped hands,.

"Been awhile I seem, how come we haven't seen you for all these years?",

"Well our main facility of the Rangers underwent some boot camp errors and it was hard to overcome some flaws that some of us had gone through to complete the course!" he spoke for everyone. "So it took us years however".

Ratchet looks past the Ranger, looking at all the others, acting like they weren't paying attention. "I see…..",

"Anyway Clank what's going on here?" he asked. His robot pal walked closer to the edge,

"It seems that the Yutopians are looking from something other than those Cyber Crystals they stole from Metropolis!" he explains. Ratchet begins to pace about,

"So if they're looking for something in their own home planet, why would they do all this just to get it?",

"That we will have to figure out on our own. In the meantime we must stop this invasion and found out what they are after.",

"I couldn't agree more!" He prepares himself for another storming battle.

"Ratchet there someone I need you to meet first!" he walked inside the dropship.

"Ratchet my old pal! My companion!" Al was seen,

"Al! Wow I see you've been busy a lot since Clank found you",

"Awh don't worry I need to do something that makes me feel…well alive again",

"Yea that's nice to know! You seen Helga?",

"She's okay, she started her own fitness locker in downtown Metropolis, but she's been better" . He brings in his good buddy,

"So Al. What have you been working on?" Clank asked,

"I'm glad you asked. Quickly pass me your Forearm Pad". Ratchet took deactivates his pad, and hands it over to Al.

"If I can rewire and make some new adjustments to your Armor, I can install your old gadgets all into one mechanism",

"You mean all into my armor?" the curious Lombax's face lit right up.

"Precisely….Now give me just a minute" he begins fiddling with some buttons, adjusting some settings, rewiring systems.

"Done! Here check out your new and improved Forearm Pad" he gave it to him to try out. Ratchet attached it to his right forearm, and begins to fiddle with the new improvements. His old O2 mask installed with armor design, Holo-guise, Gravity Boots, installed Refractor Plate, Hacker, the Warp Pad installed in his Forearm Pad, the Polarizer, and the Decrypter.

"How were you able to install all of this into my Armor Pad?" the insanely curious Lombax asked,

"Easy that's part of what I've been working on since Clank called me. Just think of it as a little welcome back tribute by yours truly".

"Thanks Al! Glad to have you back" he gave him a thumbs up.

"Glad to be back, but before you go off."He stopped him, "You'll need a new identification security pin number if you're going to the factory".

"Ha what's wrong with the security pin number I have now?",

"Because of security reason, each and every trooper were reassigned a different pin number. The issue is they will keep reassigning pin numbers on a daily basis." He continues to explain, "Which is what I'm currently working on now" he shows him is station,

"Where is it?.." Ratchet asked,

"Why it right…" he points to empty air, as nothing is there. "Alright who took the Decoder?". Two Rangers looked at each other and pointed to them. So they began hitting each other, and things grew worse as they took things into different matters and brawled outside,

"*sigh* I'll let you know when I'm finished" he sagged downward walking over to the two Rangers.

"Alright Clank you ready to go?",

"I thought you'd never ask" he jumps onto his back. Another dropship landed at the other end of the roof,

"Come on in Sarge! We got a power plant to restore!". He hops in along with the Rangers,

"Punch it!". The ship takes off heading for the power plant. Inside the ship,

"So give me a brief report on the situation" he asked crossing his arms. One of the Rangers stood forward in front of the holo-screen,

"Okay Sarge! Basically the Yutopians are using the Power plants to gain of enough Quantum Energy to excavate certain matter underground",

"Excavate what kind of matter?",

"That we don't know. So far they've been ripping the plant's defense systems , and are sending multiple dropships at the frontier area." He points it out on the screen,

"So where do we come in?" Clank steps in,

"Just like old times Sarge! Since enemy attacks are too risky for us to land in that area. We plan on sky diving at the rear of the plant to aid and reinforce the civilians",

"Sounds like a plan! When do we go into action?",

"It should be any minute now! Okay Rangers suit up! It's time for action!" the high ranked Ranger announced.

"Here we go! Ladies and Gentlemen let the fun begin!" another cheered.

"_Opening hatch doors!_" the pilot announced. "Get ready for takeeeooffffff!" they all jumped out of the back.

Ratchet slammed his arms to his side, and with his feet together, he pierced through the dangerous winds that blew back at his protected face. Avoiding enemy fire with his fellow comrades, though some of his comrades destroyed because of the incoming enemy turret missiles. But then,

"_Warning! Incoming Battle Star Cruiser at high speed!_" ,

"Everybody deploy flaps!" he announced to every Ranger around him. One by one they all pulled upward to the sky and slowly drifted downward.

Their feet touched ground, and immediately they sprung into action.

"Okay Sarge the civilians are being ambushed at the frontier. We'll begin our assault through these bunker tunnels in front of us".

They began their mission heading towards the sealed tunnel on their right side. The security door was present as they tried to enter it,

"Stand back guys", he placed his forearm near the scanner,

"_Scanning….identity confirmed. Welcome Trooper __#45209-X23007_" the computer allowed access inside the tunnel. The Rangers followed Ratchet inside the plant's emergency tunnels.

Marching through the narrow tunnels eyeing the ocean that was seen behind the windows, the group made their way through the complicated tunnels. Coming across hard steel blast door,

"Ratchet Al's upgrade on your Armor Pad should have also came with The Hacker, use it to hack inside this blast door's locking systems",

"Okay let's see if I remember this thing" he placed his forearm near the insertion port, fiddles with his pad and activates it by extending a small arm through the port hole, and began his accessing. "Collect the green data and destroy the red defense viruses. Shouldn't be that hard". He toggled his Hacker into different directions, collecting the green data, and destroy the red viruses.

That should do it,

The blast door opens and in they went to confront the incoming threat at the frontier. Finally, they've reached the end of the tunnels and opened the security door leading to the front of the plant.

"There they are Sarge, let's see what we can do to aid the civilians". Ratchet was the first to come to the leader of them,

"Huh? A Lombax? It's been awhile since I've seen your kind. Are you hear to help?" he ask with such relief,

"Yea that's me Ratchet and Clank at your service" he bows a little bit,

"*Clears throat*" a Ranger signals Ratchet.

"Oh and these are the Galactic Rangers" he points backwards with such disappointment. He then refocuses,

"What do the Yutopians want with your Quantum Energy?",

"They're after our planet's core",

"What!? Planet's core? Why would they do that?" the Lombax grew concerned. He pounds his fist, "Don't they know that that can destroy the whole planet, not to mention they won't be able to withstand the intense heat",

"Yes that maybe true, but take heed that our race's intelligence are known throughout the galaxies. Evenutally they're going to create something that will withstand the heat."

Clank stepped in, "But why steal the planet's core?",

"That I'm certain about. But it has to do with something that was sealed away a long time ago",

"I see….." Clank begins to think. *BOOOOOOM*,

"Uh Sarge I hate to interrupt your little conversation, BUT WE HAVE HUNGRY YUTOP'S OVER THERE BARGING INTO THIS…"

*SLAM!* the door was cut open by a blow torch,

"Ratchet? Clank" a large green muscleman ran to them.

"Qwark!?" they both jumped back. "What are you doing here? And why did you come from the front?" Ratchet questioned,

"Funny you should ask that" he begins to start a slideshow, "There I was along with the Galactic Rangers, as we began our descent towards Planet Yuton. We were then ambushed and high jacked by an unknown pirate race that forced to go overboard and take refuge among an asteroid. Stranded there with nothing but the irritating commotions between the Rangers, all there was for me, was an upset stomach, the hollowness of my non-functioning brain and the annoying smell that drove us all nuts. But yet I was able to shift our drifting weight straight for the planet's gravitational atmosphere. And here we are now!" he explained.

"Yet all this happened in…..3 hours?" Ratchet asked,

"3…..long hours".

Clank slammed his hand to his face, "Qwark did you see anything blasting through the frontier gates on your way in?",

"You mean that dangerously ugly looking things with weird looking guns trying to drill their way inside? Yes of course".

Ratchet shook his head, "Then we got work to do", he took out his wrench. He darted forward with Clank on his back,

"Sarge! See if you can lead a few Rangers and hold off enemy fire from the frontier gates, while a few of us stay here and guard it from the inside",

"Okay contact me if anything goes wrong". He exited the room.

On the other side of the Frontier Gates the enemy continues to push through the plant's defense systems.

Ratchet, Clank, and the others arrive on the scene. "Good grief a Lombax?",

"Need some help?" he snickered,

"Yes boy do we need it. We got to keep them away from the bridge!" the civilian reported.

"Alright! We got it covered!". The Rangers opened fire on the troopers as they did the same. Dropships appeared left and right firing as they dropped off more troopers. Heavy Mechs were being deployed from some of the dropships.

"Yahoo! Let'em have it Sarge!" a Ranger cheered him on. The Yutopian troopers continued their frontier assault giving them all they had.

"_Warning! Starfighters detected with bomb doors open. Recommend evasive maneuvers!_"

"Everybody pull back to the bridge!" Ratchet warned all the others,

"Wait!" Clank hops of Ratchet's back. He turns around panicking,

"Clank what the heck are you doing?!" he tries to call back his buddy. The small mechanical hero runs over to a young civilian child taking refuge at a bunker. "Clank get back here!" he ran over to him.

"_Warning Warning! Starfighter ships approaching Power Plant_" ,

"Come on Clank!" the panicked Lombax yanks his arm.

"It's okay little fella we must bring you to safety" Clank tries to comfort the civilian. Ratchet sees the ships getting closer. He hurries and grabs both Clank and the civilian and toss them back over the bridge.

*Thud* Clank recovers quickly, and extends his arm to,

"Ratchet!" he sees his buddy in the target sites of the ships.

The courageous Lombax back steps plotting something dangerous,

"Gotta time it right!" he gazes upon a Starfighter heading in his direction. He squats downward waiting for his chance,

"Uh Sarge! I don't know if you haven't noticed but…..YOU SHOULD HIGH TAIL IT OUTTA THERE!",

"….." he focused his attention on the incoming ship. It approached his personal space,

"Yeaaaaa" he leaps for the versa-target on the bottom of the ship. He latches onto it as it bombing continued,

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* the bombs hit, nobody was hurt but the defense systems were completely totaled. The Lombax held on for his life, but he climbed his way onto the cockpit.

"Heh! UGH!" he tries to hang on to the barrel rolling ship. He activates his gravity shows and palms and grips onto the ship. He looks behind him as he was followed by the other enemy Starfighters,

"Whoa!..." he tries to hand on. He takes out his wrench and bashes in the cockpit, causing the fly out.

The ship was out of control, after trying to throw Ratchet off, it continues to twirl. He slowly crawls his way inside fighting against the thrashing winds to his face. He quickly hops onto the controls and pulls onto the steering trying to regain control.

"Arrrrrgh" he pulls with all of his strength. Then finally the steer gives up, and he shifts the ship back into the air.

"Way to Sarge! That's how ya do it!" a Ranger cheered him on,

"Ratchet intercept the enemy fire as we escort the civilians to safety",

"I'm on it!". He loops around to take out the remaining Starfighter ships. The ships locked onto him as he evades as much as possible. Missiles came coming, as they were locked on to Ratchet's heat waves from his thrusters. He barrel rolls while trying to hang onto the ship, he returns fire among them destroying all who get unlucky with their flying skills.

"Ratchet everyone is almost out of the plant's facility, please keep holding them off for a little longer!".

He makes another loop to finish off the other remaining targets who oppose him. Finishing off the last one, he heads back to the Frontier Gate grounds. His ship was damaged and looked like it was about to explode instantaneously. He closes in to the ground, and quickly hops off the life-threatening ship.

*CRASH*

"Why that was some flying over there Sarge!", Ratchet smiles. "Why you were like pateeeeeww waaaaaank doosh doosh doosh" he imitates sound effects.

"It was awesome!" another Ranger congratulated.,

"Awh it was nothing. Glad to have had helped!". He seems so honored to be congratulated. "So the civilians have been taken to safety?" he asked,

"Yep! And we've received orders that we have to fend off the remaining waves of Yutopian Troopers" the Ranger gets down to business.,

"In the meantime….." he began. Ratchet looks downward to Clank,

"You and your partner need to head on over to the Yutopian Auto Factory on the other side of the city. They'll be more Rangers to assist you over there." .

"That's where Talwyn went also" he began his mission. "Job well done Rangers! Keep up the good work!" the Sarge gave them a thumbs up, as they went on their way.

"Okay Clank where to for the factory?"

"According to Aphelion's readings, it should be on the other side of the city. But also it's guarded by Yutopians heavily armed defensive gates",

"Alright we'll have to find a safer route!" he recommended.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Mech Assualt

Chapter 3: Mech Assault  
_The Great Escape_

Roaming through the ground area of the nearly destroyed Landmire City, the duo brainstorm ideas to make their way over to the factory. Encountering nothing but dead-end thinking, they continuously roam the grounds of the city.

"Another dead-end" the Lombax mentioned. "Clank I don't think there's another way around the enemy gateway", he turns around with his pal on his back,

"Be patient Ratchet something will come up soon!",

"I hope so….." he runs past more destroyed buildings. Unexpectingly heading in the right direction, they come across something,

"Huh?" something grabbed Ratchet's attention,

"What is it?",

"I don't' know…." he turns over a weird looking plate figure. "I don't know but it looks sorta like an old ancient piece important for…..something" he looks rotates it back and forth. He squints at it, making it seem like he's seen it before,

"Ratchet!" Clank points over to a sewer hatch.

"You gotta be kidding me. You're telling me that we can hurry to the factory by running across disgusting Yutopian leftovers and toilet clogging droppings?",

"Must you going into such detail?" ,

"Now you're aware of how revolting everything is down there!". He continues to protest, "And besides we don't even know if it does lead us to the factory" he looks away at the fight going on in the sky. He then turns back to Clank,

"Heh Clank?...Clank?" he turns over to the sewer hatch and sees him jump,

"Ugh *sigh* fine" he follows him, walks over to the hatch and jumps in.

Inside the sewers,

"Ew awh! Gross! That's the last time I take my chances" he dried himself off. "And besides' he step forward close to the edge, "Which way do we go from here?",

Clank placed his hand to his mouth, "Hmm" he thought, "Since the flow of water pushes to the left, I'm guessing we go that way" he points to the right.

"You sure buddy? I don't want to swim upstream for nothing, especially in some sewage" he mentioned. His buddy thought harder,

"We'll have to find out!" he jumped onto his back. "Okay" he began to walk. "Aphelion maintain radio silence. We don't wanna know what lives out of this place".

"_Affirmative". _

The Lombax jumps into the water with his little robot pal strapped to his back. He activates his O2 Mask and uses Clank's Hydro Pack to motor in the waters. He turns left then he turns right, keeping a low profile from anything or anyone who lives down in the sewers.

"Hey Sarge!" his transmitter picked up something,

"Hearing you loud and clear Ranger! What's your status?" he continues to swim through the narrow passageways of the sewers.

"The Yutopians have decided the send Calvary on us! Reinforcements are coming to surround the area.",

"Hang tight I'm almost there. Send me your coordinates to my transmitting signal" he continues to swim deeper and deeper within the sewage facility.

"Roger" he did so.

The duo finally reached a platform, and climbed onboard. He dries himself off,

"_Coordinates received. Yutopian Factory location located directly above". _

"Alright get ready Clank" he ran over to the ladder and began climbing his way back to the surface. He peeks his head out of the hatch to examine the area,

"This looks like the Factory" he climbs his way out. "Now where do we go?" he asks walking around placing his hands on his hips,

Clank looks the other direction,

"The bridge is out! Looks like they didn't want any intrusions" he tries brainstorming.

"Uh R-Ratchet" he calls,

"Not now Clank. I gotta figure out how can we get across?.",

"Um Ratchet".

The Lombax begins to look around for something useful "What can we use?",

"Ratchet?!",

"Hold on buddy I think I have an idea!" he turns him down again,

"RATCHET!" he shouts turning him around,

"WHAT CLANK!?" he turns and sees the Yutopian Armada, including the Battle Star Cruiser from earlier. His jaw drops and remains shocked, he couldn't move his body. The fleet of ships were in large numbers, the dropships, the Starfighters, the troopers, and the two Star Cruisers.

He recovered from his shocked phase and yanked Clank by the arm. Ratchet stops at the edge with no idea how to get across,

"There's the Lombax! OPEN FIRE!" the fighters began to swarm the helpless Lombax.

"Clank! Any IDEAS" he panics with such horror. His robot companion begins to think,

"Ratchet this might sound crazy and unusual. But what about that plate you found in the city?" he asks.

He reaches into his pack,

"Yeah?..What about it?" he holds it with fear and interest,

"It's maybe used for something like this.",

"What? You're crazy what would this do?" he looks over his right shoulder. The fighters flew in closer and began charging their beams,

"Ratchet we have no choice!",

"Argh!..." he tries fiddling with the ancient plate trying to make it work. "How do you work this thing?" he shakes it all about. The beams were fired, but yet Ratchet was still clueless on how to get over. He panics and then accidently drops the plate,

"Ah crap" he looks down in awe that he dropped their only hope. He turns,

*Gulp* he closes his eyes,

"Well Clank, I guess this is it",

"Ratchet Look!" he saw something behind him. He turns and jerks back,

The ancient plate he dropped floated into the air, "What the!?" he scratched the back of his head. The plate then formed into a bridge. "How did that happen?" he then realized something and sprinted his way across the bridge.

*PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM* the beams missed Ratchet and Clank. He dove to the other side, as the fighters flew over them. He recovers,

"That was close. You okay Clank?" he looks over to his right and sees him with his head into the ground.

"Hold on! I got you buddy!" he runs over to pull him out.

"That was rather unpleasant" he tries adjust his head.

"Man what was that all about?" he walks over to the bridge. "So what do we do, leave it here?" he raised his hands, the "I don't know" gesture. Just then the plate reduced itself back to the plate and forced itself back to Ratchet's hand.

"Huh?.." he looks at it some more. "What is this thing?" he examines it,

"It seems to be an ancient gadget used to make bridges" Clank looked at it also.

"Look we can't stay here…Talwyn and the Rangers need our help! Come on!" he ran on ahead. Not too far from the factory, the Lombax and his robot companion watch as the skies are nothing but Yutopian dropships.

At the Yutopian Factory,

"Lieutenant Apogee, we have no word of the Sarge! We can't pinpoint his location!",

"Blast!...Ratchet where are you?" the troopers fired back with brute force. A few Rangers lost their lives trying to hold out against them, but one by one dropships continued to come one after the other.

"Lieutenant we can't hold out much longer! The stakes are too high for us to flank them!" ,

"I'll go! You guys hold and look after each other, I'll see what I can do" she went on ahead.

"No wait Lieutenant it's too dangerous!" he tried to warn her, but she was too far gone. "We gotta wait for Sarge! It's the only way we can move these civilians to safety",

"Everyone hold out as long as you can!". The Rangers were cornered with nothing but themselves to aid them to survive. The civilians couldn't help but remain there scared out of their minds. Awaiting for their fellow Lombax, they gave it more than their all to hold out, losing more Rangers than ever. The troopers moved in, and were pushing them more backwards…until:

*CRRAAAASSH* the entrance of the factory was destroyed but because…..the Lombax had finally arrived,

He sprang into action blasting troopers from the left and right. Shooting down large heavy mechs, rolling to nearby barracks, he blasts his enemies that approached from all directions. The Rangers with the sigh of relief assisted him doing so, he shoots down more threats that came upon his path.

"It's the SARGE! HE'S HERE!",

"BOY NOW YOU YUTOPIANS ARE GONNA GET IT!". Rangers too began blasting away at their enemies.

"Where's Talwyn?" he asked continuing his commando moment,

"She went on ahead to flank the other Yutopians! We tried to stop her but she went on ahead!".

The firing continued troopers coming from dropships, open fire among the heroes defending the civilians.

"Rangers escort the civilians out of the factory. I'll cover you!" Ratchet ordered.

"Roger that! Rangers 2333 and 3888 escort those civilians out of here!",

"Yessir we rolling!" he saluted.

Ratchet finished his job at the front sector of the factory,

"Ranger where did you say Talwyn went?" he asked preparing for another battle.

"She went thattaway" he pointed, "The troopers were giving it their all! Who knows what's going on now!" he reported,

"Okay escort the remaining civilians and repair defense mechanisms. We're going to need all the firepower we can handle!" he began to fun off.

"Roger that!".

"Ratchet Talwyn's signal is on the bottom sector in the Mechanical Maintenance Section. We must find an elevator or a slope area to make our descent". Clank reported,

Blasting his way out of harm's way, the determined Lombax shows his stuff by evading enemy fire and destroying remaining threats in the facility.

"Ratchet! I'm picking up Talwyn's signal! It's getting weaker however, we must hurry!". He makes his descent running through enemy fire, making sure there were no survivors, showing no mercy whatsoever.

He then arrives to a steel blast door. He extends his forearm out and uses his installed Decrypter, connecting through wires he connects he transfers the spark in the whole to activate the blast door.

Once inside,

"Tal!" he yells jerking forward. Commander DeRice turns around,

"The Lombax!? Why am I not surprised to see you again?" he stands before his troopers with a captured Talwyn.

"Let her go!" he grows impatient,

"I'm afraid I can't do that. She carries something we need in order to perfect our Lord's task. So it's important that we take her!".

She wakes up,

"Ratchet! Don't worry about me right now! You must go to **Planet Zylum**. There's something important….." she was silenced by the troopers,

"Mhmhmh your friend here talks too much. Imagine what use she would have for us!" the Commander angered the Lombax,

"Oh yeah! Let's just see about that!" he pulls out his Comic Buster and blasts two of his troopers, rolls out of harm's way, away from enemy fire, and hides behind an unfinished mech.

"Give it up Lombax! You'll destructive ways won't prevent us from achieving our goal!" he walks into the elevator behind him,

"Ratchet! Hurry to Planet Zylum! Trust me….." she was once again silenced by the trooper hauling her inside the elevator. The remaining troopers stayed behind to hold back the interfering Lombax,

"Get him!" they fired upon him hiding behind a mech. He rolls out of the way and returns fire among them, blasting each and everyone. He then rushes to the elevator, along with Clank, to pursue the escaping Yutopian commander.

"_Warning Warning! Large mechanical mechanisms located on above factory, use Lombax skills to comfort threat above!_"

The elevator stops and opens up, more troopers attempt to slow down the determined Lombax, that always seems to have a way to blow through enemy lines. The shotgun he possesses, bursts right through the barracks of the enemy, and continues onward avoiding enemy fire. He wall jumps to reach the next floor,

"Sarge something is happening on the rooftops of the factory. Seems like they're making their escape!" a Ranger reported,

"Do not engage! We can't risk any more Ranger loss",

"Then what should we do?" another one asks,

"We look after the civilians of course; we can't fly our way on top".

"Although that would be a great idea sir!",

"But we can't FLY!",

"Wha! Calm down I was just saying it would be a good idea!". The Lombax continues his way behind enemy lines,

He passes some windows on his way over, "Ratchet look! The Yutopians are preparing to use warp speed, they're fleeing!",

"Doesn't matter now! We have to get back Talwyn" he marches his way blasting through more threats of enemy fire. Large mechs, small mechs, and Yutopian troopers, tried to resist Ratchet's attempt to free Talwyn.

He finally reaches a Helipad, that pushes him upward onto the rooftop.

On the rooftops, he dashes for the escaping Yutopian commander.

"ARGH! This Lombax is persistent! Looks like I can't rely on my own men to annihilate him!" he shouts at his troopers,

"Look! DeRice let her go!",

"You really want to ask me that same question after I specifically gave you an answer!". Ratchet again grew impatient and opened fire among them,

"Argh! Handle this Lombax! We can't allow more delays" he walks into the ship with the troopers handling Talwyn.

Clank waited behind while Ratchet attempts to chase after them,

*CRASH* a very large mechanical mech lands right in front of him, knocking him over. "Ratchet" Clank runs to him,

"I'm okay!" he gets helped up, "It's gonna take more than that to take me down!".

"Beginning Lombax extermination!" it fired its beams at him. He dodged it,

He immediately sprung into action, opening and returning fire on the large death machine. It locked onto the heroic Lombax multiple times, but dodging left and right he evaded the blasts as much as possible.

Then more enemy reinforcements came about, the left and the right, they swarmed Ratchet and Clank.

"Sarge! The Armada is about to jump to warp speed! It could rip about the whole city",

"Then we have no choice, get all the civilians to any available dropships" he suggested sill evading enemy fire,

"That we can do! But it will take some time",

"Get everybody to participate we have no time left before that Cruiser goes into warp speed" he panics still trying to survive.

"Roger in the meantime what are you going to do?",

"Don't worry about us! We'll be okay" he mentions still fighting the nearly destroyed mech.

Down to its legless body, it still attempts to destroy the heroic Lombax,

"Ratchet how do you suppose we escape before the Cruiser jumps into Hyper Drive?" his panicked companion asks. "I got an idea, but it will require one of those departing Starfighters", he finishes up with the mech as it blows into a million pieces.

Time running out, Clank quickly latches onto Ratchet's back, as he gazes upon the last Starfighter that is about to hit the sky. He leaps from the factory and jumps onto the ship, activates his gravity boots and gloves, uses his Wrench to destroy the cockpit, sending the pilot flying.

"Al come in Al!" ,

"Reading you Ratchet….where are you two?",

" A little delay but we're on our way, do you have all the civilians?",

"We just brought back the last ship. Now we're just waiting for you",

" Hold on I'm almost there". He quickly drives the fighter back to the Y.G.E Tower,

"Ratchet look" Clank points to the Cruiser as it gets ready to activate it. He thrusts the engines and they increase speed.

After finally maneuvering through a rough terrain he jumps on top of the roof, causing the fighter to crash.

"Hurry onboard" Al hurries them inside along with the Galactic Rangers. The dropship takes off, just as the same time the Cruiser is about to jump to it.

The moment was clutch and nothing seemed possible for Ratchet and the others to escape the planet's atmosphere before the Cruiser jumps into it.

*SWWWWIIIISHHH* it jumped into hyper drive, and just like that a reaction caused an impact to wipe out the remainder of the city. It was all gone, everything totaled, nothing left over.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
